The Fall of New Crystal City
Transformers 2005 - Friday, April 29, 2005 --------------------------------------------------- Reports Message: 9/3 Posted Author Breaking News Bulletin! Mon Apr 25 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "This is Rick Rackman with KTNBA News 11 bringing you an exclusive report from the gates of Autobot City. Just moments ago seismic monitoring stations in the area reported a significant amount of activity centered within the Autobots' main headquarters on Earth, upon investigation this reporter has discovered the truth behind these rumblings!" The camera pans back to show Metroplex, fully transformed into his robot mode and carefully making his way toward the coastline with a host of Autobot escorts, including Rodimus Prime. "Metroplex, the most devastating weapon the Autobots have ever constructed has been awakened and seems to be on his way for the California coastline. While Rodimus Prime would not comment on the activity of the cityformer, this reporter overheard whispered comments of two Autobot soldiers who said that the cityformer was believed to be heading to Carbombya, to put an end to the Decepticon presence there. While this is certainly unconfirmed, the presence of the Decepticon City: Trypticon within the borders of the sovereign nation cannot be denied. We'll have more on this story as it develops. This is Rick Rackman, KTNBA News 11. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming." Reports Message: 9/4 Posted Author Breaking News Tape! Mon Apr 25 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *This video tape was received this morning* Galvatron appears. "Humans and Autobots, if you are moving Metroplex for an all out attack on Carboyma, you are violating this nations soverignty. We have a treaty with it's leader and it's people. We are it's military, nothing more, nothing less. If you do attack us, it will be considered an act of hostility against Carbomya itself. This will not be allowed. A grievance will be filed with the UN. We also have several other soverign nations that will rally to this cause. If you wish to create an international incident, please, continue. Otherwise, I suggest you consider your options. This is your only warning. This nations soverignty will NOT be attacked. Decepticon Message: 2/14 Posted Author Text-Only Report Fri Apr 29 Sunder ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Commanders. Sensor sweeps of the Pacific Ocean have been initiated, although the area is quite vast. It will take some time to locate Metroplex, even considering the distance he must have traveled. I am concentrating scans on the area of approach toward Carbombya, but as yet have found no sign of the cityformer. Future reports will follow. Sunder out. Hail!" Trypticon Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you see is the computer on the north wall. The main computer is Trypticon himself, regularly checking the perimeter defenses of the city. The viewer currently shows an exterior shot of the outside of the city. Several other monitors show various other views, still more display computer graphics to do with Trypticon's status, giving the viewer the current situation around the Earth at a split second's notice. Along the other walls are computer terminals that can be used to pull data from the main computer core. On the south wall is a large purple Decepticon symbol. Contents: Sixshot Shockwave Ratbat Trypticon Base Computer Spacebridge Terminus Obvious exits: East leads to Trypticon Communications Center. West leads to Security. Down leads to Trypticon Main Hallway. Tense could describe the atmosphere of the Command Center. The lighting has been switched to yellow, showing the constant state of wariness held by cyclopean Decepticon holding down the fort. Trained eyes from half a dozen jets stay glued onto monitors, reading every ounce of data and awaiting for the ineveitable moment. Shockwave himself sits upon a grand command chair, staring his singular eye at the main viewscreen, studying the sensor read-outs and Trypticon's thoughts. Shockwave says, "Commander Scrapper, report Constructicon status." Swindle stands in the doorway, carefully surveying the activity within the command centre, an uncharacteristic frown decorating his face. He moves over toward one of the displays, standing behind its operator, and watches the feed as it comes in. There is little else to do but wait. Scrapper says, "Eh? Oh, we're all here." Sixshot enters from below and scans the immediate surroundings, getting the lay of the land. When he's finished, he silently takes up a waiting stance near the back of the room. Shockwave says, "Secondary sensor sweep clear." Arachnae says, "Cybertron reporting: All is operating withen normal operational parameters." Galvatron says, "Master Shockwave. Master Scrapper. Report city status." Commander Shockwave says, "Trypticon security level set to high. All sectors reporting and all sensor sweeps register clean." Scrapper says, "All systems operational with normal parameters." Galvatron says, "Excellent." Commander Shockwave says, "However." Commander Shockwave says, "Given recent Sweep reports, I am unconvinced that an attack at the hands of Metroplex will occur on Carbombyan soil." Galvatron says, "Then monitor him." Soundwave says, "Emperor Galvatron. Autobot radio activity is at a minimum." Galvatron says, "That alone, is disurbing." Commander Shockwave says, "Sixshot." Fulcrum says, "Lord Galvatron. Seeker patrols around New Crystal City report no activity... yet." Soundwave says, "Affirmative. I will report all relevant transmissions immediately." Shosa Sixshot says, "Yes, Master?" Commander Shockwave says, "I am assigning you to lead of Delta Wing. Report immediately to New Crystal City and assist Trooper Fulcrum in aerial reconnaissance." Sixshot says, "Acknowledged." Sixshot heads downward to the Main Hallway below. Swindle half-turns to watch Sixshot as he leaves, destined for NCC. He shakes his head in disbelief, "We're talking about an Autobot the size of a city, how can we be /not sure/ where he's going?" Galvatron says, "I am remaining outside of Trypticon, and keeping a close optic." "I suspect failure by the hands of others." Shockwave tells Swindle. He does not mention whom has failed but it seems obvious who has been dispatched to monitor Metroplex. Swindle utters a mirthless laugh. "Yeah, /colossal/ failure." He comments wryly. Turning back to the monitor, "First leaving those damn sensors lying in the Nile, now losing Metroplex. What's DCI up to these days?" "Unknown." The cyclops emits. Trainee Flabberghast says, "L....Lord Galvatron? We have....incoming Autobots...heading for the coast of New Crystal City...." Commander Shockwave says, "Identify." Trainee Flabberghast says, "Commander....it appears to be Jetfire. Sensors indicate he's carrying.....a great number of Autobot troops...." Commander Shockwave says, "Delta Wing, intercept and destroy Jetfire." Galvatron says, "SCRAMBLE. All turrets and security forces of Carboyma, activate. Remaining troops. Launch for NCC. Master Shockwave, order trypticon to transform and head to NCC." Galvatron says, "TRANSFORM NCC TO BATTLE MODE!" Fulcrum says, "Understood, Commander. I've got a second blip.. looks to be animal form... I've got an ident; Autobot Swoop." Sixshot says, "We shall make these trespassors pay with their fuel." Shockwave's voice echoes through the base from the intercom: Attention. Attention. This is Commander Shockwave. Technicians, prepare for Trypticon transformation sequence. All units, report to New Crystal City on the double. Commander Shockwave says, "Raising Trypticon awareness level to full. Initiating transformation sequence." Hook says, "What if it's a diversion, Shockwave?" Galvatron says, "It isn't. It's an attack. In the truest sense. It IS a diversion. To get us back home and out of Carboyma. But what choice do we have? We cannot split ourselves." Shockwave rises from his chair moments after the klaxons hit. The entire command floor is swept in red light, alerting all within to the urgency of the situation. Swindle is spared a brief look, as if to say, get a move on it before the Commander himself departs. Shockwave heads downward to the Main Hallway below. Shockwave has left. Swindle's head snaps up as the klaxons sound, he wastes little time following after shockwave. Galvatron says, "All units. Exit Trypticon for his transformation. It initiates in 1 minute." Carbombya The grassy hills and savannas in the east, bordered by ancient volcanos and sprawling lava fields, are the only part of Carbombya not made up of barren desert. Until recently, the country depended on meager livestock herding and subsistence agriculture, but upon the discovery of a huge reserve of very high-grade oil beneath the shifting desert sands, things changed radically. The struggling democracy weathered multiple coup attempts by greedy neighbors and other interested foreigners before finally succumbing to the tender mercies of a home-grown dictator. There are no refugees from war torn Ethiopia being taken in as slave labor, not here under the enlightened rule of President-for-Life Abdul Fakkaddi! Contents: Galvatron Decepticon Sensor #8192 Defenses (Read!) Trypticon Carbombyan Palace Obvious exits: East leads to Red Sea. West leads to Nile River. Fly Ray Gun arrives from the Nile River to the west. Ray Gun has arrived. Trypticon transforms into city mode and blasts off. Arachnae says, "Cybertron to Earth COmmand, is there anything we can do up here for you?" Commander Shockwave says, "Affirmative. Raise medical bays to full readiness." Commander Shockwave says, "And prepare for incoming wounded." Galvatron says, "Decepticons, to new crystal city!"" Arachnae says, "Understood, doing so now. Shall I arrange for additional guards on the spacebridge this side sirs?" Galvatron takes to the air, blasting at full speed towards NCC. He will NOT let the Autobots win. Or will he? Only time will tell. Commander Shockwave says, "Affirmative. Imperial Headquarters is to remain on high alert." Galvatron says, "Yes, Colonel." Ray Gun follows after Galvatron. Warp speed, go. Swindle activates his a-gravs, following after the big purple guys. NCC Coastline It is a tribute to the construction of the city that they were successfully able to integrate a Cybertronian landscape into something as un-Cybertronian as a coastline. Regardless, as the city is in battle mode, one is not likely to be admiring the construction effort. Huge laser emplacements point out to sea, capable of sinking a battleship. Tiny point-defense laser turrets are placed along the sky-roads that lead deeper into the city, and missile turrets line the various spires of the city to protect against an aerial assault. As this is the gateway to the rest of New Crystal City, clearly it was designed to be a strong fortification. The weaponry is mostly for long-range engagements to annihilate foes before they even reach the island, but there are short ranged guns as well. Overall, this is a death trap to invaders. A huge strike force would be required to secure it. Contents: Ray Gun Galvatron CPT Sideswipe Hot Spot Rodimus Prime Red F-15 Seeker Pteranodon Cybertronian Jet Starfighter F-35 Pyramid Jet (Fleet) MiG-29 Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 Imperial Decepticon Mini-Sub Imperial Vessel Obvious exits: North leads to NCC Central Hub. East leads to NCC Residential Plaza. West leads to NCC Spaceport. Fly Ocean Galvatron says, "Constructicons, sound off. Are you all near each other?" Long Haul says, "Long Haul reportin'! Right here with my brothers!" Scrapper says, "Affirmative, Emperor Galvatron." Mixmaster says, "Galva-galva-galvatron! All set to begin the Devastation." Scavenger says, "This is Scavenger. I'm here too!"" Hook says, "I am here, Lord Galvatron. And it's just as well." Galvatron says, "Master Scrapper. Make the order. MERGE FOR THE KILL. MERGE TO FORM DEVASTATOR." DepthCharge has arrived. "Out of the way, Dinobot!" The Starfighter demands, slicing through the air toward Jetfire, and by default, Swoop. Just to make sure the Dinobot heeds his command, his blasters begin to glow ominously and fire, unleash a hellish blast at him. Starfighter strikes Pteranodon with Plasma. Commander Shockwave says, "Delta Wing Leader, report status." MiG-29 has his orders. Destroy Jetfire. Of course, that will change since he's just unloaded Galvatron says, "Seeker guards(constructicon alts OOC). Transform and head to Carboyma. You buzzing around Devastator will get in his way. Devastator. GET IN HERE!" MiG-29 has his orders. Destroy Jetfire. Of course, that will change since.. oh, wait. Galvatron has just changed it. Great. Now his glorious city will probably be destroyed without him able to defend it. Yay. "You heard Lord Galvatron" he radios his wingmates. "Strategic withdrawl." Fulcrum begins retreating, leaving themself vulnerable to parting shots from Ray Gun, Red F-15 Seeker , Pteranodon , Cybertronian Jet , Starfighter, F-35 , Pyramid Jet (Fleet), Imperial Vessel . Pyramid Jet (Fleet) has his orders, and right now they are to destroy Jetfire, not Swoop. But Swoop is in the way, darn it! The seeker flies towards the Dinobot and then suddenly... veers up?! That's right, the legendary coward is now retreating, and not even a single shot fired! That must be some kind of new record for him. Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Red F-15 Seeker , Pteranodon , Cybertronian Jet , Starfighter, F-35 , Imperial Vessel . F-35 has new orders! Supressing a growl, she streaks out of the area and off to the land of sand and sun. Catechism begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Red F-15 Seeker , Pteranodon , Cybertronian Jet , Starfighter, Pyramid Jet (Fleet), Imperial Vessel . Belatedly entering the fray is one more F-15 Seeker.. huh. Okay, non of the others are in fact F-15s. When did this happen? But nevermind, Comcast is here.. and just in time for their relocation orders over Broadband. He replies on the Decepticon frequency before joining his fellow kind. Comcast begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Pteranodon , Cybertronian Jet , Starfighter, F-35 , Pyramid Jet (Fleet), Imperial Vessel . Comcast says, "Colonel Comcast reporting, sir. Now en-route for Carbombya." Rodimus leaps out of the rapidly-traveling Jetfire and lands neatly in a roll across the sand. Quickly on his feet, Rodimus begins laying down cover-fire for the would-be Autobot taxi service. "Hot Spot, setup a perimeter and don't let any of the Decepticons back off the island. Swoop, if it flies I want you to burn it to a cinder. Sideswipe....ground and pound....Jetfire, get ready to send the signal for Phase3. I'm sure by now we've got bigger trouble on the way...." Pteranodon lets out a shriek of pain as the plasma bolt slams into him. Shaking his head, he steadies himself back on course, and aims himself at the Starfighter. "Me, Swoop, stay right in way! You go through Swoop to get friends!" he yells, before he opens his beak wide and lets loose a tongue of flame towards his attacker, true to Rodimus' orders. Cybertronian Jet sees the seekers backing off. .oO(What the? They had me outnumbered and they are retreating...)Oo. Jetfire executes a big loop in order to reposition himself above his comrades. "Keep your optics open, something stinks. They should not have retreated that way specially when they have the superior numbers in the air." Jetfire slows down to better asses the progress of the assault. "Roger that Rodimus. Ready to engage phase 3." Sideswipe drops out of jetfire like he was an airborn ranger. Or some other nonsense. The red lambo brother hits the ground running, rifle in hand, gripped moreso like a bat than anything else for the moment. A nod is given to Rodimus as he flanks away from the leader of this expedition, "If it's on the ground, boss, it'll be part of it when I get done." Hot Spot leaps out of the moving craft with a roar. With arms and legs out wide, it looks like Hot Spot is superman! You know, being as blue as he is? But fly he does not. He lands on the ground with a large crash of metal against metal before he does a quick roll and comes up to a knee. With fireball cannons suddenly appearing in his hands he does a quick survey of the area. He has a bad feeling about this. It would have made him feel better if Defensor was here. Sadly, that's not going to happen with the other members of his team are assisting Canada with a massive blizzard. Maple syrup will flow! That hockey game must go on without delay! He does not line up any targets however, he waits for them to come to him. He nods to Prime and gets up running though wondering how he's supposed to set a perimeter by himself? No matter, he's a go getter and by golly, he'll form a one man perimeter! Pteranodon misses Starfighter with his Shake'n'Bake attack. Through the air a blue streak speeds its way across the ocean. Destination: New Crystal City. New Zealand traffic control's radar picks up this new entrant into New Zealand airspace, but all confirmation requests are met with silence. The being racing onward, sure that by now New Zealand is used to all manner of beings intruding due to their proximity to New Crystal City. Within a few minutes the metal island that is the Decepticon's stronghold on Earth meets this Autobot's optics and he adjusts his flight course, descending down. He spies where the main Autobot presence is dropping out of Jetfire and, cutting his anti-gravs, free falls for the rest of the short distance until he meets the ground and joins the rest of his comrades. This Autobot's hand goes to his back, where a weapon is mag-locked in place and detaches it, bringing his energy Trident to the ready, its tip flaring brightly with restrained energy as he surveys the scene before him. Behold, DepthCharge has arrived. Well, looks like the pastel wonder got away without a scratch! That certainly makes his day much better. By now he's a rapidely disappearing yellow dot in the sky, zooming back towards the land of sand and sky. Galvatron smirks as he flies into this area. He already knows how this will end. He knows. And that is just how it is. It is all proceeding exactly as he has forseen. He hovers down slowly. A storm is brewing in the sky, and it darkens. Sight is hard, without enhanced visual sensors. Rain pours. As Galvatron hovers down slowly, lightning strikes...illuminating his form in the darkness. He appears as a demon marionette, hovering down to destroy it's own puppeteer. But what many don't know...is that he, himself, is the pupeteer here. How? Only time will tell. He lands and reaches to his "belt. He grabs a small cylinder and in a snap hiss, it ignites in bright purple flame. It ignites into a Transformer broadsword. A laser broadsword. He twirls it around a bit, a master of this weapon, he is. Much like his cannon, this is the secondary weapon he has mastered. Lightning strikes. "RODIMUS!" Ligthning strikes again, revealing a hideous sneer on the face of this beast. A sneer...that means this is it. The battle to end all battles. Just like last time. There was a storm...and Galvatron destroyed Rodimus. But...how can one be sure that is why he is sneering? "RODIMUS!" He calls out again. This time with more force. "Face me Rodimus. Face me." he twirls his blade around a few more times. "One on one, young one. Face your master, and learn why it is that you should bow to him." Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 salutes briskly as Shockwave orders them to accept orders from Shockwave. The soldiers of Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 hoist their weapons and move into battle formation. Starfighter barrel rolls, just evading the gout of fire that wants to deep-fry him. "Pathetic." When he comes back upright, he transforms, unfolding into his robotic form. His twin hypersonic concussion blasters appear in his hands as he charges forward through the air at his Dinobot target and he unleashes another blast. Sixshot unfolds into his towering robot form. Sixshot misses Pteranodon with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster (Left-Handed) attack. There's a sudden blast of wind, a veritable shockwave of air being forced downwards. The water ripples, sending the tide back. A dark cloud blots the sky? THOOM. That was no cloud. That was a multi-tonne amalgam of green and purple falling from the sky. Part of Devastator's six-track mind is wincing at the welts the behemoth has just incised into the metal of New Crystal City witht he impact of his fall, but more of him doesn't care. He, in his component parts, built this city, and now he's going to take out the trash. Ray Gun descends from above, wispy strands of cloud still clinging to the hexagonal barrel leading the way. Its arrival is marked by the presence of the Decepticon Strike Team 'Omicron Wing,' a personal aerial motorcade if anything. Approaching New Crystal City at top speed, the lead weapon transforms into the familiar sight of Shockwave. Holding his energy emitter ahead, he leads these troops into battle. "Attack pattern Helios. Destroy all renegade targets." Shockwave looks ahead, narrowing his field of vision onto the collection of Autobots already on the beach. Jetfire has given 'birth,' which means all of Delta Wing has failed. You never can expect those beneath you to do the job as well as you can.. Shockwave extends his arm, directing the barrel of his emitter for one of the Autobots. With Galvatron courting Rodimus Prime, Shockwave notices one other who could make or break this battle. The stalwart defender of Earth, Hot Spot. It is he whom Shockwave focuses his attention, whom he declares war on by focusing energy through the length of his weapon. Capacitor stores deplete, expelling a long, thin white-hot beam of light for the Protectobot Commander.. Shockwave unfolds into an imposing robot form. Shockwave strikes Hot Spot with UV Ray. Omicron Wing dives down, unleashing several nasty shots at.. Depth Charge! The soldiers of Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 attack DepthCharge under orders from Shockwave. Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 misses DepthCharge with his Plasma attack. Yay! Swindle follows after the incredibly dramatic Galvatron, spending much less of his own time on uselessly impressive theatrics. The rain pours from his form as he hovers in the sky, surveying the combatants in the area. Attempting to at least, the rain making it difficult to determine much from this distance. Frowning he descends to the shore, getting closer than he'd hoped before summing up the situation. Turning quickly, he raises his arm-mounted blaster, aiming at a random figure. You strike Sideswipe with Hard Sell. Rodimus stands tall as he provides cover for the arriving Sky Lynx and for Jetfire. Galvatron's bellowing does not go unheard, in fact the Autobot leader seems to be seeking it out. CRACK The sound of Rodimus Prime's arm impacting with the head of an attacking Decepticon trooper resounds across the battlefield. As he looks down at the weakened soldier, stomping on his chest once for good measure he catches a glimpse of Galvatron approaching with his energy broadsword. The chosen one kneels down to pick up a sword which happened to be dropped by said Decepticon. He extends the blade toward Galvatron, twirls it once, then replaces his rifle in its sheath. "Hot Spot." He holds the blade out to the side. "A little napalm for my newfound toy. Just enough to keep it toasty warm for a while...." He frowns deeply as he notices the approach of Devastator and raises his free arm, speaking into a com panel. "Phase 2. Go...." A deep rumbling can be heard from off the shoreline of New Crystal City, and slowly the ocean begins to part. The ground shakes with the approach of the behemoth, and as his head peaks the tallest waves he announces his presence. "Phase 2 is online Rodimus....Orders?" Rodimus Prime simply smiles at the cityformer and intones in a very...whimsical fashion. "Metroplex....destroy Devastator." Cuddles is busy with Autobot waterbots. He cannot get to Metroplex and entangle him the the hentacles of doom. OH NOZ. Galvatron says, "DEVASTATOR. INCOMING! WHERE IS TRYPTICON?" Comcast says, "Emperor, Transformation is nearly complete. No Autobot activity in Carbombya." Commander Shockwave says, "That is because there will be none." Galvatron says, "Colonel hurry." Comcast says, "...Hopefully." Pteranodon pulls up hard to avoid the concussion blast lovingly hurled at him by Sixshot. He loops up, then back down to re-orient himself into an attack position, and this time there is a soft click as his missile launchers arm themselves. "Me, Swoop, knock Decepticon clear out of sky!" he bellows as the missiles streak out of his launchers leaving a trail of white smoke behind them as they search for Sixshot. Hot Spot grimaces as a beam of energy lances into his back from behind. As smoke wafts up from the scorched chunk of metal Hot Spot it is quickly quenched by the rain pouring down around him. As lightning flashes one can see just 'pictures' of Hot Spot transforming. First flatting out and splitting in sections, then his ladder moving up and over to form a nice boom of some type. Now as a repair base, its weapons turn up and point towards the one eyed, one gunned, flying, purple Autobot eater and fires out 10D6 fireball from one of its fireball cannons. Even in the rain, this fire won't go out as it slices through the rain towards Shockwave. DepthCharge sits there, trident at the ready, surveying the scene. This looks like it is going to be a pretty intense battle. Not only are Galvatron and Shockwave present. But it looks like Devestator has just joined the mix also. Oh craptastic. But DepthCharge doesn't have any further time to mull over the danger of the Autobot's present situation, for in his peripheral vision a shadowy formation is making their way towards his location. In all but a split second DepthCharge mentally redirects power from various sub systems within his body and sends the electrical energy into his anti-gravs. The ground bound Autobot is suddenly sent flying vertically, gaining altitude fast. It appears his sudden flight was a good plan too. For the ground where he was standing moments ago is blasted by a number of shots from the Omicron wing. DepthCharge's flight path veers from the 'straight up' and doing a tight loop-de-loop panels on the Aquabot's chest begin to slide open as he tracks where the Omicron wing have gotten to now. His battle computer locks onto what looks like their form as they pass in front of his optics and, once he comes out of his loop-de-loop, a series of rockets fly from DepthCharge's chest, soaring through the air and heading towards the Decepticons that fired at him. Galvatron says, "Metroplex was here. And that is not neccessarily true, Shockwave. Hence me diverting the Colonel there. THis may be a giant diversion to take Carb." Pteranodon strikes Sixshot with Dinobot Greeting Card. DepthCharge misses Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 with his Torpedo Missle thing attack. Autobot Repair Base strikes Shockwave with Defensive Fireball Cannons. Abdul Fakkadi says, "What? What is happening to the sentinel of my homeland! I, Abdul Fakkadi, demand to know!" Galvatron says, "The Autobots are attacking Decepticon Soil. Your homeland remains well protected by our defense network, and a legion of my best seekers." Sky Lynx descends from the sky, coming right from orbit. What was the dinobirf doing up there? Preparing a surprise? Or is he just late? It doesn't matter much now as the large transformers dive towards the Decepticons to help his fellow Autobots. "Have no fear my friend, I, Sky Lynx, am here to save the day!" His optics quickly survey the area, he hears Rodimus ordering Metroplex to destroy Devastator, so the green behemot won't be a problem anymore. Rodimus is mostly likely going to face Galvatron. Knowing how much Prime loves those duel, Sky Lynx chooses to not interfere and therefore turns his attention towards the third biggest threat, Shockwave. The Dinobird dives right towards the purple Decepticon, ignoring the numerous seekers escorting him. Sky Lynx flies at full speed over Shockwave and tries to slash him with his deadly talon. Sky Lynx strikes Shockwave with Talon Strike. Galvatron says, "Of course, Abdul, you must realize how many turrets we set up on your palace and borders? And the energy shields, yes? You will not fall." Abdul Fakkadi says, "Seekers?! What are these Seekers? I demand my island paradise be properly defended against all foreign assaults! That is what you promised, "Emperor" Galvatron!" Galvatron says, "And it is. The seekers are the elite of the Decepticon Military. You also have a wing of sweeps, my higher elite lead by Sunder guarding you. Not to mention the thousands of credits we spent on shields and turrets. Do you realize it would take the power of metroplex, a being we are now engaging so he cannot attack you, to overcome your palace shields? Which have been active for the last hour? Your country is more protected than most of my own bases." Sideswipe darts citywards before drawing himself up short, blinking briefly. Then movement to the side garners his attention as a wild shot from Swindle singes into armor. "Looks like it's happy fun boy time." wicked grin crosses his face as he turns on a heel, and true to orders, charges towards Swindle, "Hi there! Wanna dance?!" THat rifle is swung from someplace behind his shulder and out and across like a batter taking a wild hit at a miscreant ball. Cybertronian Jet breaks right as he acquires a target. "Allright the gloves are off." The Cybertronian craft maneuvers into a firing position. A locking tone is heard. Jetfire opens fire on the Decepticon sixchanger. Cybertronian Jet misses Sixshot with his Nosecone Lasers attack. Searing firepower assails Shockwave from the front while sharp claws strike at him from behind. Wicked slashes are carved into across his battery pack, while flames scorch his purple enameling black. The notion of damage registers with the Commander, but pain does not. If he could narrow his cyclopean countenance, he just might. Displeased by the Autobot tactics, Shockwave firmly declares, "Switching to extreme aggression." Keeping his weapon ahead, he emits intense energy through its length. Searing green energies erupt forth, seeking to see what Hot Spot looks like.. on the inside. Shockwave misses Autobot Repair Base with its X-Ray Beam attack. Omicron Wing swings by, unloading a hefty payload at the repair base. Soundwave says, "Emperor Galvatron. The Autobot's plan involves a third phase. Rodimus Prime's execution of the phase refers to Fakkadi's outburst. Speculation; They are planning a second assault on Trypticon." The soldiers of Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 attack Hot Spot under orders from Shockwave. Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 misses Autobot Repair Base with its Laser attack. Arachnae says, "Imperial headquarters are under full alert and awaiting incoming..." Arachnae says, "(wounded - forgot that)" The green behemoth of destruction glints in the sudden bright sunlight, his rapid descent forcing the ominous clouds to spiral away suddenly as he passes through them, though they quickly begin to close in once more. "PUNY AUTOBOTS TRESSPASSING IN DEVASTATOR'S CITY" he roars, straightening up and sweeping his baleful optics across his foes. "DEVASTATOR WILL...EH?" As Metroplex emerges mountain-like from the water, Devastator takes an inadvertant step backwards, his composite minds screaming in rare accord. It's not often that the strongest combiner ever created feels small, but this is DEFINITELY one of those times. Standing motionless for a moment, the lime colored gestalt clenches and unclenches his massive fists as he stares up at the Autobot city-former. "THE BIGGER THEY ARE..." he rumbles, seeming to come to a conclusion, "...THE MORE THERE IS... TO DEVASTATE!" Lumbering forward, Devastator bellows wordlessly, ignoring friends and foe alike as he charges through the melee, directly at his larger foe, wrecking-ball fists clenched high overhead. Abdul Fakkadi says, "Hmpf! I remain unconvinced of these "Seekers" That you send to me." Devastator strikes Metroplex with Fury Unleashed. Sixshot catches the missile in the shoulder, unable to jerk it far enough away in time, and cries out in pain as it explodes, sending armor flying. He shunts his blasters into subspace and leaps forward, aiming a swift kick at Swoop's head, and luckily manages to evade the laser shot from Jetfire at the same time. "It seems that someone else wishes to die!" Sixshot strikes Pteranodon with Tobi Geri (Jumping Kick). Galvatron smirks at Rodimus, continuing to twirl his laser broadsword. It hums through the air, occasionally slicing through the head of a stray Autobot attacker. "Rodimus. Rodimus. Rodimus. You know not the truth. You are too young. You became who you are through a rite of passage. I became who I am through mastering darkness. The lord of such things gave me more power because of how good I was. You'll never understand!" Then is comes. The rush. Most people think that Rodimus and Galvatron are nothing but lumbering juggernauts, much like Gestalts. They are mistaken. This proves it. Galvatron moves faster than almost any mech can see. He has superior speed, Rodimus? Even more superior. He flashes towards Rodimus, his laser weapon humming in the stormy air. He exchanged his axe for a broadsword. Galvatron has mastered it, he never could master the axe. It was too clumsy. He strikes, multiple times. The blows are so fast, most optics cannot fathom them. You can only register them through the hum of his blade...and through the crashes they make when they impact Rodimus' equally fast blocks. He continues his anger filled onslaught. He hates this mech, and he uses his hate to fuel his attack. Strike after strike comes forth, and strike after strike is blocked by a parrying Rodimus, moving faster than most thought either was capable of. "Impressive, Rodimus. Most impressive. But not enough!" He rushes Rodimus in a furious group of blows, All are blocked are parried. Rodimus strikes back, but Galvatron easily meets the blows with his crimson purple blade, knocking them aside with lighting reflexes. He makes a move at Rod's head in a swipe, easily blocked...but it's not the true strike! The true strike comes when Galvatron let's out a laugh. "Fool! Keep this up, you defensive fool. You must use your attack prowess to win! I am no drone, defense will not give you oppurtunity! That is why I am the master...and you are but a child!" With that, he leaps up and over Rodimus, spinning around. His blade makes an arc towards Rodimus' exposed back, hoping to make a nice slice in it. "Bow. Bow to me. Your true ruler and master." Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with Laser Broadsword Swipe. Swindle stifles a pained cry as the rifle-butt connects with his faceplate, jerking his head around and sending him sprawling on the floor. Taking advantage of his position, he lashes out with his foot, trying to kick Sideswipe's legs out from under him. Sideswipe evades your sweep attack. Sky Lynx doesn't like to be ignored, no one should ignore his greatness!!! Autobots admire him and Decepticons musty fear him! The dinobird turns into the air with gace and agility. Victory is not an option here, New Crystal City must be destroyed, the Decepticons must be eliminated from this planet. Once again, the large autobot leaps fowards, charging the deadly purple Decepticon. His front claws in front of him, Sky Lynx tries to slice into Shockwave's armor once again. Sky Lynx strikes Shockwave with Raking Claws. Pteranodon is kicked full in the face, and the blow knocks him off balance. He spins wildly for several moments before he manages to recover and bring himself into a hovering position, his wings flapping furiously. "Aaaah, me, Swoop, see how Decepticon play!" Engaging his engines, he soars towards Sixshot, the claws on his feet held out to strike the Decepticon in the chest. "Rip Decepticon apart in little pieces!" Pteranodon strikes Sixshot with Claw. DepthCharge's seeker bound rockets miss. Perhaps his battle computer needs recalibration. Or perhaps he sucks. Well, there is only one way to find out. That is to press on the attack. More so now that the Repair Base is coming under attack. Though not a fighter, DepthCharge is a medic And he knows how important it is to protect the medical field units. At the end of a battle, sometimes having a repair unit so close can mean the difference between life and death for injured individuals. So the Repair Base must be protected! Powering up his anti-gravs once again, DepthCharge launches into a quick fly by. Twisting like a corkscrew as he speeds by the Omicron Wing, the tip of DepthCharge's energy trident begins to glow brighter and brighter with yellow energy. Aiming at the Wing once he is in firing range, DepthCharge presses a button on the hilt of his Trident and the energy crackling between the prongs of his Trident bursts forward and races through the air towards those flightly Decepticons. DepthCharge strikes Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 with Trident Energy. Cybertronian Jet sees Sixshot is still locked in battle with Swoop and the dinobot seems to be doing ok at the moment. The craft executes a vertial immelman turn which brings him in at 90 degrees with the troops on the ground. Jetfire locks on the Decepticon troops fires away in order to give DC some much un-needed help since he's so awesome. "Sky Lynx don't get carried away and get ready for phase 3." Cybertronian Jet strikes Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 with Nosecone Lasers. Rodimus is no fool, and he is more than ready for Galvatron's furious assault. Many strikes are parried, yes, many. Everyone knows Rodimus Prime is fast, and it comes as no surprise to Rodimus that his lifelong nemesis is just as quick. Holding the blade out in the path of Hot Spot's plasma assault on Shockwave he catches a bit of the napalm on the blade, setting it ablaze in bright red flame even as the liquid drips onto the pommel.The slash across his back however, does come as a surprise. Rodimus staggers forward just a bit and then turns to face Galvatron. His style is very straightforward, as swordplay isn't his thing. Still, his strikes come with frightening quickness and efficiency. All that time practicing with the drones must have paid off. First a swipe at Galvatron's right thigh, which is blocked deftly, however in the block Rodimus quickly shifts his momentum forward and attempts to push Galvatron's blade up and away, pulling his blade back only far enough to lunge toward Galvatron's left cheek. No, he's not really trying to hurt him, just scar him. "You know Galvatron, your speeches always entertain me...but the only thing you've ever been a Master of is Evil. Tonight, Evil gets flushed down the proverbial toilet...." Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Napalm Saber Lunge attack. Sideswipe's smile shades stern as the rifle cracks against Swindle's face. "Not a talker, eh?" Optics flicker shades of winters skies, "Good, cause I like th' quiet type." He kick-steps back, popping up over the legsweep. He lands, gives the rifle a twirl and stomps at the 'con on the ground. Sideswipe strikes you with short-stomp for 6 points of damage. Metroplex's thick chest armor is barely even dented by Devastator's furious barrage. The behemoth continues to stalk forward slowly, deliberately, even with Devastator in his path. "You have not seen devastation...yet. Wait until I am done with your city, and then you shall know true devastation." Metroplex isn't exactly fast-moving, but he's quick enough for his size. A right jab is thrown at Devastator's face, followed by a left hook aimed at the union of his midsection, and finally a right uppercut is pulled from somewhere around Des Moines and thrown right at Devastator's chin. Metroplex strikes Devastator with Jolly Green Ass-Kicking. Shockwave's assault is interrupted by Sky Lynx butting his beak in for the umpteenth time. The shot goes wild, melting the head of a nearby Decepticon. "...." The Commander is displeased, the fingers of his right hand fold into a tight fist in response. Sky Lynx wants attention. Shockwave does not turn around to meet his Autobot enemy. Instead, he transforms into his lengthy and obscene alternate mode. The anti-gravity system which keeps him aloft allow him to turn around, directing the hexagonal bore directly at Sky Lynx's face. Nuclear energy pours through internal conduits and build up within the weapon's capacitors. The discharge is sudden, brief, and violent. Sky Lynx wants attention. And he's going to get it. Shockwave initiates his transformation procedures to fold into an enormous flying laser gun. Ray Gun strikes Sky Lynx with Gamma-Ray Cannon2. Two fighters are instantly grounded by the coordination of Depth Charge and Jetfire. Omnicron Wing fights on, sweeping up to assault the enormous Autobot space fighter. The soldiers of Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 attack Jetfire under orders from Shockwave. Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 strikes Cybertronian Jet with Laser. Sixshot graaahs! Claws rake against his chestplate, tearing into it and loosing a splattering of energon. Attempting to turn the situation into his advantage, he tries to ignore the pain and grab a hold of Swoop, so he can change the Dinobot's course and toss him toward the ground. |<*>| Shockwave says, "Hopefully I taught someone a lesson. :)" Sixshot misses Pteranodon with his Itami Nage (Painful Throw) attack. Not a talker? You should have seen him during the last Olympics. Swindle tries to roll out of the way of Sideswipe's stomp but is too slow, catching a glancing blow on the side, leaving a large scrape across the metal there. He scrambles messily to his feet, the fight having churned the rain-soaked soil into thick mud. Raising a fist he throws himself forwards, attempting to punch the bigger, stronger, more durable Autobot... err. Galvatron smirks as his blade rises quickly. It is in time, but just barely. Rodimus is faster than Galvatron, and Galvatron knows it. He knows it all too well. That is why he must use his fury....his hatred to win. The blade knocks the napalmed sword aside in a snap hiss. It keeps his face safe. "Yes. You are right, of course, Rodimus. I am a master of evil. But that alone tells you why I will always win." He leaps, throwing a flying kick at Rodimus, followed by two punches. Sadly, the Autobot hero is just too fast. He dodges two, and knocks the last punch aside. His counter is easily countered in itself with a harsh blow from Galvatron's own sword. He brings them both together, drawing their blades hums close together. As they are close, he winks. "But you must know, Rodimus. I am better than you. Better trained. Better thinking, and more powerful. Even if you win this day, what makes you think you can win this war? Even if you reduced my army to but me...I outsmart you!" He breaks the hold, pushing off of Rodimus and using the momentum to rush. Slash after slash comes the Bot Savior's way. Quickly. Both swords twirl brilliantly. Most would just see flecks of light crossing each other at insane speed, the only indication they are hitting each other is the crashing noise. Galvatron finishes his assualt, coming at Rodimus full force. His slashes are blocked with ease, but fierce. He ends it by trying to knock Rod's blade up and slash his tempoerarily exposed belly. "I said bow!" You strike Sideswipe with muddy punch. Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with Stomach Slash. The green and purple giant is pummeled by the larger robot's barrage of assaults, forcing him to stumble back. Within the six minds that make up his one, there is fear, yes, but right now the components parts are united in a way they rarely are. Protect their city. Protect HIS city. Devastator roars in fury as he stomps forward. "NEW CRYSTAL CITY STANDS!" his deafening voice booms out, "YOU... FALL!" And with that he swings both arms towards Metroplex's nearest leg, hands open and turned inward, claw-like, as he attempts to dig INTO Cityformer himself, trying to find purchase to pull himself up, forced handhold by handhold. Devastator is trying to CLIMB Metroplex. Devastator strikes Metroplex with Homemade Handhold. Hot Spot has disconnected. Rodimus' blade does indeed bounce off his chest armor, melting a bit of it away with the still-burning napalm. Still, Rodimus does not bow. He staggers back half a step and gazes down at his chest, then back to Galvatron. He brings his sword to the right, outstretching it for just a moment and pointing toward....Metroplex and Devastator? Will Galvatron look? Who knows and who cares. The sword flashes back toward Galvatron, however the intent is not to hit with the blade, but to spin past, throwing a wicked backhand toward Galvatron's head. "You /must/ be joking..." Cybertronian Jet pulls up but not in time as one of the tailfin gets singed by some laser fire from the Decepticon ground troups. Jetfire sees a bright flash of light as Shockwave blasts Sky Lynx. "You allright Commander?" The craft does a few barrel rolls to avoid the AA fire. Jetfire comes around for another pass on the ground troops but before completing his turn he sees Shockwave standing there barrel still glowing from the last blast. Jetfire decides to help Sky Lynx a wee bit on the way. Locking tone. BEEEEEEP. "Here's a little something to calm you down Shockwave." Cybertronian Jet strikes Ray Gun with his Null-Ray attack. Sky Lynx's attention is fixed on his opponent but that doesn't stop him from hearing Jetfire. "Have no fear my friend, everything is ready. I'm leaving this purple loser to you. Consider phase 3 done. I am in charge now." *BANG* Sky Lynx was distracted barely a second but it was enough. The deadly energy strikes his right in the middle of his chest, armor melts and Sky Lynx roars in pain. Opening his mouth he spits fire on Shockwave then goes up high in the sky, way above the battle at full speed. "Jetfire, keep him off me... Initiating phase 3. Ignition of the engine." Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Backhand to THE FACE!. Sky Lynx strikes Ray Gun with Acetylene Blaster -- 3000 degrees. DepthCharge gives a satisfied nod as two of the Omicron Wing fighters are grounded. They are making progress. Two Down and many to go. But, at least it is better than having none down. And each Omicron Wing member that goes down further pushes the odds in their favor. . . so long as Prime is able to fully stand up to the scary power that is Galvatron and Metroplex is able to break Devastator into little green toothpicks. But worrying about what others are doing is futile. It is in their hands. DepthCharge has just gotta concentrate on his own tasks and make sure he makes a difference. And that task is attempting to bring down more members of the Omicron Wing. The less of them in the air, the less there are to strafe unsuspecting Autobots engaged in their own battles. With his trident de-energised for the moment and slowly beginning to recharge, the flying Aquabot reverts to using the Trident as the ancient Romans used to use it. As a pretty fierce melee weapon. Speeding towards one of the flying Wing members, DepthCharge spins his trident about in front of him as he flies and lashes out with the weapon, attempting to slash at one of the Decepticon's wings. DepthCharge strikes Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 with Trident Slash. Pteranodon swiftly avoids Sixshot's attempt to toss him around, which only enrages the Flying Dino even more than he is already. Firing his thrusters, he pulls up at an angle beyond Sixshot, then with a slight maneuvering of his wings, he banks around and dives straight for him. His eyes begin to glow brightly with yellow energy moments before they unleash a pair of laser bolts at the Decepticon. Pteranodon misses Sixshot with his Evil Eye attack. Police Car cromes rolling up the coastline once again patrolls have made him late to a fight. He arrives just in time to see the advanced troops taking shots at Jetfire. Streets decides to help the autobot scientist out and loads a photon charge in the cannon and sends it toward them. Police Car misses Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 with his Photon Blast attack. Metroplex looks down as Devastator begins to literally climb up his armor. Yes, having holes torn into your legs and sides does indeed suck, but Metroplex seems unhindered by the damage. He continues stomping toward New Crystal City even with Devastator's added weight, as if the massive gestalt were a mere kitten climbing up his pantsleg. Finally the cityformer comes to a halt, within weapons range of New Crystal City at last. "You have been warned. My orders are clear. Your destruction is IMMINENT. Save me the trouble and depart, or I will part you...with my bare hands!" With that Metroplex reaches down and makes a grab for each of Devastator's arms, trying to pry his handholds away from him and if he could do it, he'd rip Bonecrusher and Scavenger completely out of socket. Lets hope that's not what he's trying to do. Metroplex strikes Devastator with No touching on the first date!. Galvatron does not look, he know exactly what is going on. He shakes his head, "Idiotict attack tactic. Made you look only works on morons!" His blade sings through the air, twirling left and right, blocking Rod's attacks as the come in. Rod's last strike series is ferocious, and even surprises Galv. He gives ground. He backs and backs, blocking and twirling, his blade humming in the air as he does so. Unlike Rod, his blade actually does hum. His is a laser blade. He rushes, striking horridly at Rodimus, but they are all blocked and parried. Damn. This defensive style is proving difficult to penetrate. Rodimus may not be a swordmaster like Galv, but he is a block master. And that alone makes him hard to beat. Rod attacks again, and Galv easily parries. What he doesn't see? What he doesn't seeis the punch incoming. He is struck full on. His face is dented as he uses the momentum to backflip, "No, you fool . That won't do it." He springs off of the backflip into a furious group of blows, all blocked. He is starting to get impatient. He is starting to get very angry. This can work both to advantage and disadvantage. It makes him powerful, but more careless. He rushes Rodimus, striking blow after blow after blow in spin slahses and twirlig slashes, but they are all blocked. He finishes with a spin slash that is easily blocked, but he spins around, throwing his heel at Rodimus' face. My god, how could two titans move so fast? Aren't they just supposed to slow smash each other? "Your doom is night Rodimus!" Sideswipe rocks back on his heels, the punch leaving a smear of dirt across his chassis. He glances down, then looks at Swindle, "You know how long that's going to take to buff out?" wry smirk as he spins on a heel, nimble for his bulk and moves to backhand Swindle back to the ground, "You should really pick up on the sit, stay, down routine. It'll make this hurt a whole lot less." Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with Flying Dark Emperor Kick. Sideswipe strikes you with Backhanded swipe for 6 points of damage. There is only two words in the entire, galactic lexicon that could be combined in order to adequately described what Shockwave has done to Sky Lynx. Bitch. Slapped. Jetfire places his own nosecone into the affair, effecting a systems-wide shutdown in order for Sky Lynx to get his distance and attack. Bathed in flames, Shockwave's exterior is further crisped while some exterior circuits are immediately fried. Within this, though, the Commander is able to reboot himself back to reality. Rebirth in flames, if you will. "Primary objective complete. Omicron Wing, disengage." The Ray Gun rockets upward, along with the entirety of the Strike Team. Shockwave begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Police Car , Sky Lynx, Pteranodon , Cybertronian Jet , Imperial Vessel . Shockwave orders Decepticon Advanced Troops 4758 to follow it. The soldiers gather their gear and prepare to obey. Sixshot swoops up, no pun intended, and avoids the advancing Dinobot and his laser blasts. Then he tucks into a roll, pushing forward, and unfolds behind Swoop, attempting to again drive him down toward the ground, except with his feet this time. Sixshot misses Pteranodon with his Kuki Nage (No Body Contact Throw) attack. Swindle staggers from the blow but, despite Sideswipe's hopes, does not fall back to the ground. Raising one hand to his cracked and dented faceplate, he scowls at the red Autobot. With a quick spring backwards he raises his arm-monted blaster again and, with a barely-audible click, switches its function. Quickly he swings his arm around in a wide arc, firing numerous small explosive charges that scatter around the battlefield. Swindle unleashes his Scatter Blaster attack on Streetwise, Foxfire and Sideswipe, striking Sideswipe, Foxfire and Streetwise. Devastator, meanwhile, is busy dealing with Autobot City assaulting him. He remembers having a lot more fun when it was the other way around, but that's not to say that he doesn't like a good challenge. "NEVER!" The green goliath bellows, proving to be far more courageous than the sum of his parts. "ALL CITIES CRUMBLE BEFORE THE DEVASTATOR." And to prove his point, his gigantic particle cannon materializes on his Scavenger arm. He struggles to aim whilst being held under Metroplex's mighty grip, but he gets his chance, pulls the trigger, and... Devastator strikes Metroplex with "Autobot City Rennovation Project". Sky Lynx is now flying high above the battle, ignoring all the Decepticons below him. The large dinobird is concentrating on something else. "Engines at full power. Entering orbit." Sky Lynx circles into the air, looking up in the sky, but what is he trying to see? A few moment later, he looks down at the battle and shouts towards Rodimus, "Santa Claus is coming. The bad boy will get his gift pretty soon." Rodimus is normally much quicker than he's proven to be in this battle. Again, swordplay is not in his everyday regimen of training. He's good, he's learned basic defensive tactics, but Galvatron is far too aggressive for him to repel in this fashion for long. He parries the assaulting blows well enough, but doesn't see the heel kick aimed at his chin coming in time to avoid it. The kick dents his chin and throws his head back, offbalance as he is, he attempts two quick slashes at Galvatron's balanced leg, spinning into it with all his strength in an attempt to cleave the leg off at the knee. "I've had enough of this sword crap...." He smirks. Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Napalm Saber Flurry. Police Car misses the troops only to see them load up on the con shuttle. He then is blindsided by Swindle. So that nastly con wants to play well two can play surprise attack. He turns and lockates the offending con then floors it heading right at Swindle. He flips on the speaker and emits "Hey Swindle I have something for you!!" Cybertronian Jet pulls up and follows Sky Lynx at a good distance providing him with some cover while he performs his delicate task. "Roger that Sky Lynx. No worries I have your back." A quick check on the radar indicates no interceptors were launched yet which is surprising. Maybe Galvatron DID send those seekers to Carbombya. He keys the radio for some more info. You evade Police Car 's ram attack. Foxfire has been here the whole time, simply...observing, and waiting for the right time to attack. Of course, as luck would have it, *he's* attacked as soon as he decides to make his move. Bummer. Wincing a bit, the fox chooses to focus on his assailant. With a snarl, he rushes toward the Combaticon, and lunges. Having watched the Omicron Wing dispatch, DepthCharge readjusts his course and does a slow fly by closer to the ground, looking for anyone that needs assistance. He is tempted to go fly around Devastator's head, as every King Kong climbing a building scene needs a little plane flying around King Kong's head. But DepthCharge fears his interference would just make things even more difficult for Metroplex. As Metroplex may not be able to avoid hitting DepthCharge and would have to hold of attacks. So the Aquabot medic just flies about, watching the battle in case there are injured. Fulcrum says, "...Lord Galvatron. We have incoming. Blip on intercept vector with Trypticon." Foxfire strikes you with Bite for 1 points of damage. Metroplex's right side is indeed 'renovated' by Devastator's immense cannon....only there's a problem. Metroplex can fight dirty as well. Also....well, Metroplex is a giant...he's /the/ giant...and as much damage as Devastator's mighty rifle normally does to his opponents, Metroplex is damaged only slightly more by this attack than he was by the first flurry, which is to say, not enough to rid him of any functionality. His shoulder-cannons whir to life as he maintains his grip on Devastator and incline down sharply toward the shoulder joints of the Constructicon gestalt. "Devastator is a joke....Devastator is barely worth the effort....and now Devastator, not Metroplex, will fall!" Metroplex strikes Devastator with Maser Cannons of DOOM!. Pteranodon is again able to avoid Sixshot's attempts to get a hold of him. This time, he perfoms another loop, coming around with his beak wide open. With a primitive, gut-wrenching shriek, he makes to take a 'bite out of crime', starting with Sixshot. Pteranodon misses Sixshot with his Long chomp attack. Sideswipe has a moments thought where he wishes his sunshine-happy bro was here to help him tag team. That thought get's derailed as after he backhands Swindle, the 'con puns a gun out and begins laying out fire. "Oh-kay.." Smile begins to brighten his features. "Looks like-" he jumps upwards, backpack igniting for a brief flash so he hovers several meters at the apex of the assisted leap. And looks down in time to see Streetwise careen into the combaticon, "Nice tp see you could join us, Streets! Save some for me!" His optics catch sight of the fox-tape leaping in and biting at the con which calls for a sudden alteration of his initial tactical plan. While the rocket still manifests complete with launcher on his shoulder, it doesn't fire immediatly. Instead it cocks upwards, tracking movement int he skies as he readies himself to lend some assistence to those in the skies above. Optics narrow, he gets a tracking target and he lets loose at the sixchanger above, "HEY! Why don't you get out of the sky!" Sideswipe strikes Sixshot with Short-burn Rocket. Sixshot jerks out of the way of Swoop's pteranodontic jaws. "You wield impressive strength like your leader, Dinobot. If only you had an iota of intelligence, you would be a worthy opponent." He lunges forward, aiming a closed fist squarely at his opponent's body armor. Struck by the unforseen rocket, Sixshot grunts loudly and is tossed forward, toward Swoop. Probably not such a good tactic, since he was headed there with his well-aimed punch anyway. Sixshot strikes Pteranodon with Tai Ken (Body Fist). Galvatron shakes his head, "No. You haven't Rodimus. This is where the true master is made apparent, Rodimus. The true power. IN melee combat. I've made it apparent, time and again..." he blocks two incoming blows from Rodimus and pushes him back as he speaks, "That I beat you in full combat. This is the true test!" Galvatron dances to the side of two more lightning quick, yet still defensive style blows. He blocks two more, "Too defensive Rodimus! Too defensive! That is why I win. You ca never give in to your emotions. Your hate, your passion. I can. I love my empire, you only love saving things. It's to make you look good! You can't win!" he blocks four more incoming blows. They come at speeds most can't see. The swords sing, making noises almost as loud as Metroplex striking when they hit each other. That is when it comes. The pain. Galvatron blocks three blows, but the final sneaks underneath his defenses. It slashes open his belly instead of his legs, spewing energon wildly. The wound continues to leak. Galvatron backs off, holding the wound, "Perhaps I was wrong, Rodimus. Perhaps...your defensive style holds merit. But we shall see!" His anger wells, ad he rushes at Rodimus. He makes swirling violent blow after swirling violent blow, spinning around wildly as he does so. All are blocked. He makes one final chain. Three quick swipes, all blocked, folloed by an attempt to knock Rodimus' blade up into the air, maybe even diarm if he's lucky. He takes the oppurtunity to strike at Rodimus' belly with full anger, "YOU CANNOT WIN! I AM STRONGER! I HATE YOU!" Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with Hate Slice. Devastator ROARS in agony as he's struck by Metroplex's cannons. Thrashing in the giant's grasp, his compotent's minds scream strategies at him. Shoot Metroplex again! Bite his hand! Seperate and slip out of his fist! But the enraged gestalt is too clouded with fury to listen to the cries of the individual sparks. For he is Devastator, first and mightiest of the gestalts, he is more than the sum of his parts, and he is VERY angry! Struggling mightly, Devastator manages to free one of his arms. "RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!" he cries as he lashes out blindly at the fist that still holds him... fists, feet, head, teeth.. Devastator puts every one of his components to use for one purpose. Hurting Metroplex. A lot. Arachnae says, "Cyertron command to Earth - Situational update?" Comcast says, "Arachnae... Autobot warcraft has been sighted near Trypticon. We fear it is a suicide shuttle." Devastator strikes Metroplex with Temper Tantrum. Fulcrum says, "And it doesn't look like we will be able to stop it." Swindle doesn't waste time turning and looking, as soon as he hears Streetwise approaching, kind of him to warn Swindle by the way, he flips backwards, avoiding contact with the police car by the narrowest of narrow margins. Landing on outstretched arm he springs back onto his feet, in time for that reckless, irritating rodent-bot to attach itself to his leg. Ignoring Foxfire, he levels his blaster on Streetwise, firing off a series of ballistic rounds. Commander Shockwave says, "Identify warcraft." You strike Police Car with Hard Sell. Arachnae says, "IHQ medial is still standing by." Comcast says, "..Something big." Fulcrum says, "Large Autobot Shuttle. Designation unknown." Commander Shockwave says, "Trypticon status." Fleet says, "Doesn't match known files. It's big, and it's shrugging off our attacks." Fulcrum says, "Trypticon.. is airborne. And in its path. Anti-aircraft batteries are not stopping the vessel." Sky Lynx is still flying way up there, but suddenly a big scary smile appears on his face, "The package is above carbombya and locked on it's target. It's going at full speed. I can't control it anymore, but I doubt it can miss its target. Jetfire calculation were correct. The package is about the be delivered. I repeat the package is about the be delivered!" Police Car is beginning to get irritated by dodging cons. He gets nailed again by Swindle and now he is really mad. He transforms and draws his photon pistol and flips it to stun mode all in one smooth transition. He takes aim at swindle and looses the blinding flash at the combaticon as he says "Hey Swindle smile for the birdie!!" Streetwise flips up as his legs, arms, and head appear he lands on his feet with laser in hand as he scans the area for trouble. You are temporarily incapacitated by Streetwise's Blinded by the Light attack. Pteranodon shakes off the punch, but it takes a second or two longer this time as he clears his head. Recovering with some difficulty, he returns his focus to Sixshot. "Me, Swoop, go back to what him, Rodimus Prime, want me to do to Decepticon." he says matter of factly as he banks around and heads towards Sixshot once more. His beak opens, and another tongue of flame is unleashed towards the sixchanger. Trypticon says "RAH! SMASH PATHETIC SHUTTLE Pteranodon strikes Sixshot with Roasty Toasty Flamethrower. DepthCharge sees that all the Autobot forces seem to be able to handle things themselves, so he adjusts his course and lands over at the Repair Base that is Hot Spot and just awaits any casulties. Commander Shockwave says, "Galvatron." Cybertronian Jet grins as he wishes he could really see the fruit of his work but the simulations were right on. "Excellent!" The craft breaks formation with Sky Lynx now that nothing can be changed anymore the package will reach it's destination no matter what. Jetfire surveys the battlefield. Everything seems to be going according to plan so far. He continues observing in order to see if anyone needs any help. Commander Shockwave says, "It is becoming readily apparent that we must engage the secondary plan." Rodimus' blade twirls out of his hand and lands in the shallow ocean along the coast. His damage is now mounting, several of his wounds are leaking energon and after this last slice his chest is now sparking intermittently. While he is disarmed, he's so far from helpless it isn't even funny. Rodimus lives for chances like this, and as soon as Galvatron tries to regain his composure he drops his shoulder and shoots in, driving his shoulder into Galvatron's midsection and then twisting up. His right arm reaches up to wrap around the right side of Galvatron's neck, and as they are essentially cheek to cheek he whispers something quietly into Galvatron's audial receptors. "I'm sorry Lord of Darkness, but you've just got suckered, because that's how I roll. R. K. O." and with that, Rodimus leaps forward, attempting to pull Galvatron with him in a sortof guillotine move that will surely cause some major servo damage when Galvatron's neck is hyperextended by the impact on Rodimus Prime's shoulder when they crash to the ground. Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with R.K.O.. Foxfire lets go of his, uh, "victim", and turns his attention to another. No fun when you're being ignored, really. The saboteur's ears perk as he sets his sights on Sixshot, and, moving away from Swindle, the compartments on his hips open up, only to fire a pair of rockets at Sixshot. Hopefully he won't miss; that attack uses a lot of energy! Foxfire strikes Sixshot with Rocket. Comcast says, "Trypticon down! I repeat, TRYPTICON DOWN!" Fleet says, "*static*Spire-*static* and smelter-depths! It's *static*!" Arachnae says, "WHaaa-aat?!" Fulcrum says, "*CHHHHHHH*....impact.....*CHHHHHH*" Metroplex's right arm takes some serious damage as Devastator throws his tantrum, although the diversion and the damage give Metroplex just enough time to wrap his other hand around Devastator's waist. He releases the arm and wraps the other hand around Devastator's waist as well, lifting the gestalt to optic level before booming out a thunderous statement. "You have been warned! Now feel the anger of Metroplex. Take your city to the slag heap...where you both belong!" And with this, Metroplex raises Devastator above his head and takes a step forward, trying to hurl the giant right into New Crystal City....unless he manages to grab hold and hang on...this might hurt. Metroplex strikes Devastator with The bigger they think they are, the harder they fall. Really, Really, hard.. Sideswipe can't maintain any serious airtime with his jetpack and in the interest and possible thought of a future need, he drops back to the ground, looking over quickly to see how Streetwise and Foxfire are faring before glancing upwards and watches as Foxfire sends off a present for the 'con up there. A shake of his head, and he once more turns attention to swindle, grinning like a hyperactive 12 year old on pixie sticks and jolt cola, "Heeere con con con...." Rifle is gripped like a rifle should be, he sights down the length of it and lets loose with a barrage of light laser fire. Sideswipe strikes you with Laser for 10 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Imperial Vessel is left unattended and ignored by the battle which proves to be the Decepticon's benefit. Several jets of Omicron Wing sneak aboard and take command initiating its flight procedures hastily. The boat-turned-starship is gently lifted by its repulsors its crew ignoring the laserfire bouncing off its hull. At significant height they engage its rear booster and simply lift up and away... for now. Imperial Vessel retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Commander Shockwave says, "Decepticons, this is Commander Shockwave." Commander Shockwave says, "New Crystal City is nearly destroyed and Trypticon has been defeated." Commander Shockwave says, "Effective immediately, I am issuing a full retreat from Earth." Commander Shockwave says, "All units, disengage from battle and regroup at Imperial Headquarters, Cybertron." Fulcrum says, "WHAT? New...Crystal... The city is destroyed?" Arachnae says, "Anyone coming through the spacebridge to IHQ better present proper sec signal or expect to get shot. Just a friendly Cybertron-side warning as I'm *not* going to be responsible if anything happens up here." Commander Shockwave says, "Those who cannot make it to Cybertron under their own power may either gate to Imperial Headquarters via the secret spacebridge or board the Despoiler as it hovers over the Western Hemisphere." The smaller of the two behemoths is thrown like a rag doll, a defening metal resounding as he crashes into one of the towering spires of New Crystal City, knocking it down on top of him. Devasator is still for a moment and even his components still their shouting in shock. It is not the damage done him that disturbs him right now, but that done to his city. His city, that he must protect. Six voices in one whisper, "no." Six voices in one scream, "NO!" The dwarfed giant clambers to his feet and scoops up the remains of his fallen tower, his child, and flings it in all directions at all targets, roaring again at the top of six amplified vocalizers. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Abdul Fakkadi says, "WHAT?! What is going on?!" Devastator strikes you with New Crystal City Remains for 17 points of damage. Devastator unleashes his New Crystal City Remains attack on Foxfire, Streetwise, Metroplex, Sky Lynx, Swindle, Galvatron, Sideswipe, Rodimus Prime, Swoop, Jetfire and Sixshot, striking Sideswipe, Sixshot, Metroplex, Sky Lynx, Jetfire, Foxfire and Swindle. Galvatron goes crashing to the ground. His joints crash. He growls, "You cheap freak! You haven't won!" he spasms, several times. It seems he HAS lost. But has he?! He rises, narrowing his optics. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" his sword finds it's way back to his belt area, "If you wish to change the rules, youngling. So be it. STILL. YOU WILL BOW!" he rushes at Rodimus, grasping hi,. He leaps, trying to twirl him around in a 360. When he comes down, he wil bring Rod down on his knee, in a spinning strike. THE GALVANIZER! OH MY GAWD! Galvatron misses Rodimus Prime with his The Galvanizer, OMG attack. Swindle raises an arm to cover his optics... too late, as the glare from the searing light temporarily shorts his optic circuits. Stumbling backwards, he slips in the slick mud. Scrabbling blindly he attempts to avoid whatever attack may be following, unable to retaliate. The attack comes, in the form of painful pin-pricks lancing through his shoulder. As his optics recover from the light attack, he groggily climbs to his feet, clutching at his limp arm. A thick stream of fluid trickles down his arm and puddles on the ground beside him. His breath comes in heavy pants as his cooling systems strive to aid his recovery rate. Shaking his head he assesses his condition: time to lea- What? NCC, Trypticon, down? As the order to retreat is given he leaps quickly into the air, activating his a-gravs and moving at full speed towards whatever form of retreat is nearest. He spares only a moment's sympathy for Devastator, figuring his attention is best placed on escaping...a mistake, as the debris hurled by the grief-stricken behemoth smahes into him, knocking him tumbling through the air, to crash down to the ground again. Abdul Fakkadi says, "Your defenses have FAILED, Galvatron! You have left my country in ruin!" And another freakin' rocket impacts with Sixshot's armor, just as Swoop's flame washes over his form, scorching him heavily. That makes his optics flare in rage. He pulls one of his blasters, ready to fire, but hesitates. Then he's struck by a stray piece of the city. "ARGH! You idiotic, childish combiner!" He takes out his frustration on his Dinobot foe. Sixshot misses Pteranodon with his Hypersonic Concussion Blaster (Right-Handed) attack. Galvatron says, "Abdul, if you do not shut up, I will remove your voice box and feed it to Ravage. Am I understood, you homosexual worm?" Swindle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Foxfire, Streetwise, Sky Lynx, Devastator, Galvatron, Sideswipe, Rodimus Prime, Pteranodon , Cybertronian Jet , Sixshot. Sky Lynx is struck by debries coming from the battle. The damage are minor but it still hurt, "What!!?? Who?..." The dinobird looks down and whispers, "Devastator... Well I own you some pay back fro last time!" The large Autobot dives towards the green behemot, transforming to his cyber lynx mode into midair and aiming his fall at the gestalt, "DEEEEEVAAAAASTATOOOOOOR." From his previous form, Sky Lynx transforms into his Lynx mode. Cyber Lynx strikes Devastator with Pounce Slash. Sixshot says, "Emperor Galvatron, I will stand with you until we /crush/ these pathetic Autobots." Abdul Fakkadi says, "NEVER! You have ruined my lands! This deal of yours is over!" Cybertronian Jet gets roughed up by some flying debris. "Whoa! Unfriendly skies looks like the green giant is close to snapping but then again being made up of 6 jerks like the Constructicons it's understandable." Jetfire comes about and locks his sights on Devastator. "Here is some payback for you." A small port opens on the underside of the of the craft, the torpedo bay cycles. A hint of things to come. The locking tone buzzes inside the cockpit and a fraction of a second later the proton torpedo is away heading straight for Devastator's chest. Devastator's tantrum again leaves very little to be desired. Still, despite the immensity of the chunks of building hurled in his direction, Metroplex escapes with little more than a scratch on his paint. He turns, bringing his shoulder cannons to bear on what his sensors say is the main power distribution area of the city. He opens fire, unleashing a relentless barrage of Plasma into the already damaged heart of the city. Cybertronian Jet strikes Devastator with Heat-Seeking Proton Missile. Galvatron says, "Is it? Funny. I seem to still have a copy of the treaty. Funny, that." Abdul Fakkadi says, "Yes, the treaty you forced upon me, threatening my life if I did not sign!" Streetwise smiles as his stun works. As he readies him self for his next manuver he hears a scream from Devastator and then somehow manages to dodge the debris hurled at him. He sees Swindle begin to retreat only to be hit by the debris he has managed to dodge. He now turns to the last remaing attackable con Sixshot and fils the switch back to normal and looses a couple of rounds at the multichanger. Streetwise strikes Sixshot with Photon Pistol. Ow. That...*really* hurt. With a forepaw on his head, Foxfire shakes it as if to clear it; Devastator's attack did a bit of a number on him. With a small limp, he tries to get AWAY from Devastator, before the behemoth decides to do that again. Grunting, Foxfire turns his attention back to Sixshot, and fires his optic lasers at the sixchanger. Foxfire misses Sixshot with his Laser attack. Rodimus smirks as he leaps back to his feet and now the shoe is on the other foot, so to speak. Galvatron is so enraged that Rodimus slips from his grasp as he spins, and Rodimus locks his right arm under Galvatron's right shoulder, and over his left as the Decepticon leader again lands on his feet. Rodimus turns to look into Galvatron's optics and raises his left hand. Thumbs up.....then....thumbs down. "Time to hit Rock Bottom...." He lifts with all his might, trying to slam Galvatron's back into the rocks beneath their feet. Abdul Fakkadi says, "Rodimus Prime! You, who have failed to save the fair and just lands of Carbombya before! I demand you to remove the remnants of this filthy Decepticon from my..." Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Rock Bottom. Abdul Fakkadi says, "What? What is this?!" Abdul Fakkadi says, "PERHAPS YOU CAN INFORM ME WHY I HEAR OF THIS SHUTTLE THAT ATTACKED TRYPTICON CREATED A TIDAL WAVE THAT IS DESTROYING MY CITIES?!" Sideswipe's rifle slowly lowers as the shots fly out, attention suddenly pulled away from the moment to watch as Devestator rips at the remains of a tower, "This can't be good." He blinks before twisting on a heel, turning to move *away* from the now flinging debris gestault, "INCOMING!" Who is he warning? Everyone really. He should have kept his optics on the flying pieces of city glass and metal because he only manages to get a handful of leaps closer to the ocean before he is knocked heels over head to the ground, rolling and tumbling, paint getting all kinds of messed up. "Wh-oooahh.." Optics dim a moment as systems flicker, recalibrating in nanoclicks, rerouting through damaged pathways to allow the red one to get back to his feet after pushing his way out of his personal pile. "Muh..." Optics remain half-kindled as he reaches for his rifle and omces up empty handed. A look of utter disgust is given the pile of debris, "Some days..." And he looks for Swindle only to see the con running away. "Feh." He twists off some rather intricatly mangled shrapnel from his shoulder launcher, manually tips it upwards and grins, despite the damage to his frame. Oh Sixshot, this one has your name on it. In pretty stenciled letters complete with a small smiley face on the missles tip. Soundwave says, "Emperor Galvatron. I am receiving earthen news frequencies. The Autobots have destroyed Coastal Carbombya... Saudi Arabia.. India." Sideswipe strikes Sixshot with missile. Swindle, despite the situation the 'Cons are in, manages a chuckle. "That's a touch of irony we can appreciate, the noble Autobots inadvertantly unleashing wide-scale destruction upon the very people they're trying to save." Pteranodon does a barrel roll to avoid Sixshot's rage-filled attack, the concussion blast sliding under him as he pulls around and arms his missile launchers. Another barrel roll and a loop permits him to avoid a large chunk of city flung at him by Devastator's tantrum. He banks around to line up with Sixshot. "Me, Swoop, tired of playing! Me finish Decepticon once and for all.", mentalling triggering the launch sequence and the red-tipped missiles release from their launchers and streak off towards Sixshot, leaving another pair of white smoke trails behind them. Pteranodon strikes Sixshot with Dinobot Greeting Card. Galvatron laughs as he is rock bottomed, "Your strength has waned. You don't have it!" his legs spin around as he springs right back up to his feet. "You are powerful, youngling. I will give you that. But you are not powerful enough. I have more power. And you will find this..." he sticks his cannon right in Rod's gut, firing at point blank, "Now. Fool. You broke our battle code, unspoken. Then I break it. I AM YOUR MASTER!" Abdul Fakkadi says, "FILTHY machines! I have had enough of all of you!" Galvatron strikes Rodimus Prime with Cannon. Foxfire says, "Mr. Fakkadi...SHUT UP!" Galvatron says, "BECAUSE YOUR FORCES DID NOT FIGHT BACK...MINE DID. THEY IGNORED MY ORDERS." Abdul Fakkadi says, "Who is this? Another of your mechanical kind?" Swindle lifts back into the air, making good his escape, he was hurt before and, after the unfriendly-fire damage from Devastator, he's really hurting now. Good thing a retreat was called, hmm? Now he just needs to find the closest evac-point. Rodimus Prime says, "Foxfire, you must learn to be more diplomatic. Don't tell President Fakkadi to 'shut up'" Rodimus Prime says, "You tell him to 'Shut, the HELL UP. Please.'" Foxfire says, "Oh, right. My bad." Abdul Fakkadi says, "Spoken so arrogantly. Tell me, Oh "Prime" of the Autobots, what do you know of the rocket that has ruined the coastline of my realm?" Rodimus Prime says, "We'll discuss that, after I finish melting down what's left of your partner Galvatron, for scrap metal." Galvatron says, "I have a partner? That's new." "You think you can defeat Sixshot, the One Robot Army?!" Sixshot screams as he comes under assault by a veritable army. Alas, he's only able to dodge a shot from Foxfire before Streetwise's laser blast rips through the left side of his chestplate causing a rain shower of sparks. And right on top of that comes two missiles, one impacting each side of his torso. Chunks of armor and gouts of fuel spray down below. Realizing that this is going to end up with him on the scrap heap, he grudgingly transforms into his starfighter mode and swoops down near the combative leaders. "Emperor Galvatron, we must go, so that we may exact our proper revenge later!" Then up, up and away! Sixshot folds up into the form of a futuristic starfighter. Sixshot begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Jet . Abdul Fakkadi says, "Perhaps I will allow you to do this, yes. But you would do well to mind your tone with me, and perhaps you should keep your whelps on a tighter chain!" Rodimus Prime says, "Mr Fakkadi, with all due respect. You're beginning to get on my nerves right about now. No offense intended for any humans listening to this channel /other than/ Mr. Fakkadi. Abdul, you can feel free to be offended all you want." Kenya Momesa says, "Don't worry about that Rodimus" It is finished. Finally, even the six controlling minds are able to get that through to the combined brain. His city... their city is destroyed, the battle is lost, and it is time to withdraw. Physical and emotional anguish dissolves the bonds that hold the six brothers together, and while it is graceless, neither do they tumble together. This was an agreed separation. Those Constructicons who've taken the least damage gather up the ones who're in more trouble, and the six lime green brothers flee their broken home. Again. Cyber Lynx doesn't waste anytime with the green giant. He leaps into the air, transforming into a large autobot shuttle and flies west at full speed towards Carbombya. From his previous form, Sky Lynx transforms into his shuttle mode. Sky Lynx begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Jet , Starfighter. Commander Shockwave says, "I am issuing a final boarding call for the Despoiler." Cybertronian Jet pulls up after nailing Devastator witht he proton torpedo. A quick check of the radar indicates a fast moving object trying to make a break for it. Usually Jetfire is a nice guy but in a fight he can be pretty merciless. He guns his engines in hot pursuit of the sixchanger. Jetfire switches to forward guns and begins peppering sixshot with a series of laser blasts. Cybertronian Jet misses Starfighter with his Nosecone Lasers attack. While Metroplex continues laying waste to New Crystal City with his plasma cannons, Rodimus Prime is blasted squarely in the chest by Galvatron's low-powered cannon shot. He skids across the rocky ground, tearing the armor across his back before finally coming to a stop and gazing at his wounded chest. "That sucks every single time." He sits up slowly and gazes at Galvatron, pulling his own rifle from it's compartment. He takes aim for a single, final shot at Galvatron. Normally, he'd go for the kill, but part of him....a nagging part of his conscience won't allow him to fire at full power. The rifle is fired nonetheless. Perhaps this is why it will not be Rodimus Prime who fires the shot that brings an end to Galvatron's tyranny. For is no innocent lives are in immediate danger, he simply cannot justify the termination of another being...even one so unrepentant and evil as Galvatron. Rodimus Prime strikes Galvatron with Photon Eliminator: . Foxfire is done attacking, at least for now. He makes sure he's out of danger (hopefully, anyway) and starts to look over his wounds. His automatic repair system is working just fine... Pteranodon lets out a squawk of disappointment as he watches Sixshot speed away. He begins to look for a target upon which to unleash his pent up DinoRage. Galvatron laughs as he is struck. He looks to his troops, "Look at this weakling. He wants it so bad. Let him have it." He chuckles. Galvatron is not as damaged as Rodimus. in his mind, he won, "Retreat. Tactically. Retreat to Cybertron. Initiate plan alpha." Upon saying that, every computer inside NCC detonates. No data will be recovered there. The spacebridge will explode after the cons retreat. Galvatron takes to the skies. Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shuttle , Rodimus Prime, Pteranodon , Cybertronian Jet , Starfighter. Streetwise watches as the cons run again. He then waits for one of the airborne bots to land so he can hitch a ride back to the US. Sideswipe gives a shake of his head and turns to begin kicking at the rubble that smote him, looking for his rifle. He has this feeling that this isn't as over as it should be, repercussions and the like. Long Haul and his six brothers have already retreated. They hover over the city, awaiting their leader. Once Galvatron passes they will follow after him in complete silence, an unusual event for the bickering team. Starfighter silently evades the laser fire from Jetfire and continues to tactically withdraw from the area. Commander Shockwave says, "This is the Imperial Starship Despoiler. Requesting permission to land on Nightsiege." Arachnae says, "This is IHQ command, permission granted. Medical, dispatch trauma teams to the landing facility and prepare for wounded." Swindle curses, casting a look back at the ruin of the city with a mournful expression. How could this happen, in just /one day/ they've been driven back off the Earth, Trypticon downed and NCC destroyed. With a sigh he hovers at a safe distance, awaiting the rest of the warriors fleeing the city. Rodimus Prime stands up from his seated position and watches as the Decepticons retreat. This may not have been the entire victory he envisioned, but Galvatron is retreating to Cybertron and that was the main objective. He raises his rifle into the air as a sign of victory, but sighs quietly, almost to himself, as he thinks of the cost of this victory. Not Autobot lives, human lives. Innocents. Commander Shockwave says, "Colonel Arachnae, you remain in command of Imperial Headquarters while I am repairing." Pteranodon swoops down near the rest of his fellow Autobots, the Decepticon's retreat having robbed him of his chance to finish venting his anger. Arachnae says, "Of course commander." Cybertronian Jet breaks off his attack and flies down towards the group of Autobots. The jet tranforms just before crashing, Jetfire's robot form lands in a loud -thud- kicking up dust. He quickly surveys his comrades to see if anyone of them needs emergency medical attention. With the usual noise Jetfire transforms back to robot mode. Sixshot says, "This is Elite Sixshot. Requesting permission to land at Nightsiege." Arachnae says, "This is IHQ Command - verifying identification. Permission granted, Elite. Do you require medical assistence?" Sixshot reluctantly admits, "I do." Foxfire casts a glance at each of his comrades, lowering his ears as his gaze rests on Rodimus. Quietly, the little fox makes his way over to the commander, still with that limp, and looks up at him. "Rodimus?" Commander Shockwave says, "Sixshot. Have you any word of the Emperor's current state." Arachnae says, "Understood, Elite. A medical team will assist you after your landing at Platform delta." Sideswipe gets his rifle dug out, gives it a loving brushing off before locking it to his back. He looks at the remains of the city, shakes his head and starts making his way towards Rodimus. He doesnt immediatly say anything, optics not up to their usual brightness - and not due to his slightly banged up self. He doesn't say anythingeven as he looks the boss over before nodding his head once, attention tracking to the seemingly endless sea streching out to places unseen but being thought of at this very moment. "Well.." he finally breaks his silence.. "Damn." Sixshot says, "He was in fighting form and departing, Master.." Commander Shockwave says, "What of the Constructicons." Sixshot says, "They fell to pieces and retreated." Long Haul answers for his brothers, his voice unusually quiet, "We're followin' the Emperor, Commander." Commander Shockwave says, "Acknowledged." Pteranodon hovers for a moment before he transforms and his feet settle onto the sand. Swoop folds in his wings, and his beak folds down and locks into his chest to reveal his face. His legs unfold downwards, and his arms unfold from his sides. In a few seconds, he stands in his robot form. Rodimus Prime kneels down on the rocks of the island, his forearm rests across his bent knee as he gazes out across the ocean. A moment of respectful silence for those who paid the ultimate sacrifice, and were never even involved in the battle Sideswipe shakes his head, checks rifle position on his back.. and starts a wide arc in order to poke about the rubble in case there are any 'con stragglers. A sideways glance is given Foxfire, a frown forms for a moment.. and he gets back to work. Foxfire perks his ears and returns Sideswipe's glance. Jetfire finishes sending the orders on the Autobot-net and looks around. "Allright before we start helping we the clean up. Anybody needs immediate medical attention? Would not be very useful if we died down on the job while helping the humans." = End Main RP You board the Decepticon Shuttle . Swindle taps at buttons, running a pre-flight check, taking double the care in case of damage from the battle. Satisfied that everything is in working order, he activates the engines and powers up the ship, blasting off from NCC. For the last time. Swindle says, "This is Swindle, I'm taking control of the 'Triumph' for return to Cybertron, don't want to leave it for the Autobots. Galvatron and the Constructicons will be taking the 'Relentless.'" Outside, Decepticon Shuttle 's FTL engines come online and propel it into faster-than-light speed. Swindle's voice return to the radio as he speaks wearily: "This is Decepticon Shuttle 'Triumph,' as ironic as that sounds right now. Requesting clearance to land. Arachnae says, "Maintain altitude until identification is verified." Swindle says, "Complying." Arachnae says, "Identity confirmed, Land at berth 4, Swindle. A medical team is assigned to that location in case you need assistence." Swindle says, "They'll be most welcome, Swindle out." Commander Shockwave says, "One final thing." Commander Shockwave says, "Have a communique dispatched to Charr Command. Inform Airwolf to prepare for an in-person progress review." IHQ Med Bay The new Med Bay is large enough to house all the wounded that could result from battles against the Autobots. Near the entrance, there are a series of benches for patients awaiting treatment. Advanced medtables line the sides of the room in symetrical rows while surgery is located within the central area. In the ceiling are several crane mechanisms to assist medics in moving larger Decepticons, each one highly articulated and built to withstand the strain of lifting even Devastator. The room's floor, walls, and ceiling are fitted with forceshield generators to contain those that are too injured to return to duty, possible contaminants, and also are set to automatically engage to protect the room from combat damage. The room is immaculately clean, carries a glossy shine, and always smells of disinfectants, giving off the air of a proper medical bay. To the rear are the airlock doors that lead to the Laboratory. Contents: Arachnae Fleet Shockwave Gumby Medic Med-Comm Medical Rules Obvious exits: East leads to IHQ Laboratory. West leads to IHQ Central Chamber. Arachnae whiffs air out of vents, looking at her scanner. "Alright, Fleet. You're looking rather roughed up, but I've seen worse. Jus will take some time, some armor panels... some duct tape.." Wry smile, attempt at light humor... Arachnae is at a table, running scans on Fleet evidently and about to start tackling the seekers damages. Fleet is laying on a medical table. For someone who was nowhere near New Crystal City, he's looking kind of rough. But then, he was pretty near Trypticon. The seeker attempts a slight smile, but it's really more for Arachnae's benefit than because he's amused. It wasn't a very funny joke. "Right," he answers, and then pauses. "Uhm... Arachnae? Fulcrum didn't join us on the shuttle. He left on his own. I'm not sure where to." Swindle clumps wearily in, cradling his left arm. Glancing around he notes the amount of wounded. Shaking his head he moves himself over to one of the vacant places, settling himself down to await attention. He manages to stop himself from breaking into a grin, contemplating what sales he can make with replacements. He frowns then, recalling the loss of stores with the city. "Trooper Swindle." Shockwave calls out, placing his cyclopean stare squarely upon the Combaticon's black-helmeted brow. "Lay out upon the table. I will assist in your repairs." Arachnae frowns as she hears that Fulcrum is.. or wasn't shuttle bound. "He may have endevored to make the trip on his own." Wings flick behind her as she picks up a blow torch. "But we will check on his whereabouts once the initial chaos of this mess has settled." She kindles the torch, narrowing the field of flame. "Now stay very still, going to have to remove some of this armor and replace as opposed to simply sealing the gashes. Your substructures taken a light level of debris damage as well and the opened ares will ahve to be cleaned out before I reseal them." "Yes, Arachnae," Fleet answers as he braces himself. Contrary to popular opinion, he's not actually afraid of pain. He's just afraid of death, and he knows he can't take very much damage before off-lining. However, as he's very much in favor of getting well again he does his best to hold very very still, waiting for Arachnae to do her work. Swindle glances over towards Shockwave and moves to where he is directed. Figuring that some sort of report is in order, he speaks as he does so: "The 'Triumph' is relatively unharmed, having taken only superficial damage and the 'Relentless' appeared unharmed altogether. There was a cargo ship still at the 'port though, The 'Pyrite.'" "Acknowledged." Shockwave comments as he begins observing the damage done onto Swindle. He has already decided to utilize the secondary spacebridge on Earth as a means of returning, gathering up any salvageable resources, and then focus on other matters. Placing his hand ontop of Swindle's cranium, he merely nudges the Combaticon's head down, exposing the back of his neck so that he can reach with his emitter and sever a neural connection. "I have disengaged your tactile sensors. Report any abnormal sensations in the mean time." Shockwave begins work on Swindle's severe injuries. Arachnae might be thought of as either distracted right now or concerned due to her lack of the usual bedside chatter she'll engage in with patients whose company she enjoys. As it is, she simply gets down to business, useing the torch like a fine blade, removing curled and torn armor sections as tidily as some species cut hair. A shave of an edge here, a rounding of edges there, unfortunatly this has the side effect of leaving Fleet looking like so much swiss cheese. Arachnae begins work on Fleet's severe injuries. Well, he was already the right color, anyway. And right now Fleet, who never expects much in the way of bedside manner from Decepticon medics to begin with, can forgive Arachnae's distraction. The Decepticons have been hit hard today. But Fleet's mood, despite the pain of the operations, is improving. He lives. He will be well. He's seen worse, and the Empire has seen worse. Even now, the survivalist is making peace with what has happened. He will recover. Swindle isn't... comfortable with that damned great emitter sticking in his neck, but figures that's not an 'abnormal sensation' that Shockwave wishes to hear about. Instead he calls over to Fleet, a tone of regret in his voice. "Guess I'm goin' to have to give you an updated inventory, huh?" Followed by a feeble grin. Not the most stellar conversation, but it beats staring at the ceiling. "Yeah," answers the yellow seeker, his voice something closer to the polite neutrality it normally is. Then he chuckles. "And believe me, right now that durability upgrade's looking pretty good." If Shockwave's new title could be applied to anything, it would certainly be Master of Energy. He is able to fine tune the laser emissions from his arm, shortening it into an intense continuous burst proper for delicate surgeries. Slagged material is cut away and removed, important conduits and circuit pathways rerouted until Shockwave can apply new materials. Arachnae looks at all the neatly cut out shapes and holes she's made in the seeker. The torch is shut down and set aside, a taloned hand is waved to an assistent who brings over armoring to set atop the counter. With an intake of air, her optics narrow to thin slits, talons extending well past her fingertips and locking into place. Electricity begins to hum-whine rather faintly as she employs what is sometimes weapon, sometimes tool to heal. "This may tingle or tickle." offhanded commend as she sticks a few fingers into one of the openings, fishing out debris neatly and repeating wherever her scan's showed her material is displaced inapropriatly. Once the fishing commences... she starts to hum absently to herself, occasionally looking at the scan to see where exactly her figners are near to avoid inadvertantly giving Fleet the shock treatment. Swindle's mouth twists in amusement at Fleet's reply. He'd nod, but he wants to hold still for Shockwave's ministrations. He has confidence in Shockwave's ability, he'd be nervous with anyone who had immense firepower holding their primary weapon to his neck, he's odd like that. "I know /exactly/ what you mean." Fleet shivers a little as his insides are tickled, but he does little more than nod in acknowledgement, both as Arachnae warns him and in response to Swindle's comment. The seeker frowns a moment. "Hmph. Lost my trophy," he observes. It's strange the things one thinks of at times like these. Of course, he was just going to hold onto it until the /next/ time he could use it to bribe Scrapper, but still... Within moments, Shockwave has reinforced the principle joints of Swindle's chassis. Now, he sets to work suturing in new energon conduit lines, to ensure those newly-refurbished joints have the power to move. Arachnae withdraws fingertips a moment, ticking them on a console to have the armoring prepped. She then rather delicatly begins to flush out the more detrius filled compartments with a non-conductive solvent, allowing it time to dry. Which is long enugh for the first small panels of plate to be redied. She selects a strip, tests talontips on it, nods satisfaction and begins arc-welding them into place, like a patchwork quilt save for the adhering it to underpanels and pinnings both, all with the soft zot-hiss emiting from talontips. Best thing she's ever had installed, those talons... Swindle is feeling better already. Considering that not too long ago he was down to an extremely low level of operating status that's not saying all that much. "Trophy?" He inquires, more for the sake of killing time than genuine interest. "Yeah. From a training hunt Geist took me on," Fleet explains as Arachnae continues to repair him. Occasionally the patchwork seeker flinches as something's welded in place. "I had one of Foxfire's legs, but it was in my quarters in Trypticon." Swindle laughs. "That irritating turbo-fox? That's a shame, I've liked to see that." He would have indeed, that pest can be irritating, but no more than that. He frowns again, "Of course, we don't know yet how badly Trypticon was damaged-" He breaks off, turning his attention to Shockwave curiously. "Do we?" "-I- do." Shockwave says, putting full emphasize on just who knows what. Swindle's armor is soldered back on and his structural integrity is restored. "Well, I was there," Fleet replies as Arachnae finishes his repairs in silence and heads off to do Base Commanderly things. Or whatever. The yellow seeker sits up and slides of the medical table, moving out of the way of the workers but staying in the general area. "It was... pretty bad. But then, I'm no expert in this sort of thing, and I was pretty distracted with dodging pieces of the explosion." Swindle regards Shockwave blankly for a moment, before sitting up and glancing over his repaired body. Alright, play it that way. Swindle has ways of finding things out. He grins wryly over at Fleet, "Yeah, that can de distracting. Especially when you fail." He rubs his neck as he speaks, running his fingers gingerly across it. Fleet hurumphles. Yes, that's right. He hurumphles. "Well, there were a lot of bits. A lot more missed than hit." The seeker right corner of his lips quirk into a wry smile as he steps over to the wall and leans up against it. Then he loses his smile and shakes his head. "Not that I accomplished much beyond getting hurt, anyway." Swindle shrugs. "Me either, and yeah, catching a piece of city in the back is a Bad Thing. As I found out when Devastator flipped his lid over the city." "Well, those Constructicons took a lot of pride in that place, but... yeah. Friendly fire's pretty frustrating," Fleet answers, tilting his head back and thinking back to a previous battle. He'd been untouchable.. UNTOUCHABLE until Wildrider's attack took him off guard and set him off balance. "I've never actually been near the big guy, although I run into the components often enough." Swindle nods his head silently. Getting to his feet he moves towards the exit, waving a hand absently to those still in the medbay. "I'll see you around, this has given me a lot of things to do." Re-compiling his inventory listings for a start, then the official inventories. Then he's got to get in touch with various deliverers and dealers and re-organise the whole shipping schedule. And that's just for starters. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *